Ravaged
by Laedeydra
Summary: His life had changed for the better when he met her. Now she was leading him into a world of the subconscious and raw human instinct. In this splendid herb we trust. Shika/OC, Naru/Hina, lots of lemons, drug use.


**Authors Note:** I always imagined this was going on in the back ground: The Amboy dukes - Journey to the Center of the mind.  
Holy shit yes! Oh and I was also stoned aaaaaaaas when I wrote this :D So sorry if there are mistakes.

"Shikamaru" She held her hand out, her glossy brown eyes ogling the object "I said smoke and pass, not smoke and hog"  
"Oh" He abruptly left his thoughts "Sorry" He put it in her open hand.  
She happily took it from him as she moistened her lips with a brush of her tongue before putting the make shift bong to her mouth. Holding the lighter up to the dried plant, she flicked on the flame and took in a deep breath of the burning substance; holding it for a few seconds before letting the smoke slide from her lungs out her nostrils. He watched as the thick white cloud left her in waves that became a huge haze that eventually rose towards the wooden ceiling where it disbanded.  
He liked Azaria; unlike his mum, Ino and all the other females in Konoha, she wasn't terrifying and trying to hit him over the head with a frying pan every five minutes. She had trained to be a ninja once but found her emotions got the better of her, so she gave it up to be a black smith instead. She made the finest weapons in Konoha, and even some in the whole of fire country. Almost every ninja in the village knew her because of this, and she came to know them in return. It wasn't long before she and Shikamaru had noticed each other's lengthy stares.  
"You know it's a shame your last one broke" She mumbled "I rather liked it"  
He let out a slight chuckle at her "Yeah, me too. Good thing you're creative at making them"  
He was referring to the object in her hands that consisted of an old plastic bottle filled halfway with water, a screw bolt, and the end of a garden hose.  
"You don't think your dad will realise the hose is missing a few inches?"  
"Nah" He replied reassuringly "If he did he hasn't said anything"  
"He is a skilled Shinobi; he must have noticed" She smiled as she repeated the smoking process twice, before finally handing it over to him. Leaning back on her hands she watched as the ceiling began to dance above her; each crack in between the planks of wood began to twist and bend; their shades of brown melting against one another; her vision enhancing and her thoughts becoming deeper as she was locked away in a sort of trance with her self-conscious. She closed her eyes, the darkness it brought extending into a long tunnel that ran all the way to the back of her mind. She had been buried behind at least three levels of awareness. She could feel the world beneath her breathing; her own essence was coiled up in its orbit and was being pulled along with its rotation. She was rolling in her own existence; rolling like waves of water in a lake as a new ravine's made a new path for it to flex out.  
And then she felt him; his smooth hand glide over her cheek bone as he brushed her skin with his fingers. His hand snaked around her neck, gently bringing her face level with his as he leaned into her; pressing his lips against her own; slightly opening them as they touched. Slowly he exhaled as she inhaled; smoke escaping from his lungs into hers. She felt as if she were breathing in his very fibres as he too let his eyes come to a close. He pressed closer to her as the smoke left through her nose; his tongue brushing against hers as they embraced each other.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently lowered her onto the futon they were perched on. Her hands left his long untied hair they'd been nestled in, and trailed down his sleek back, feeling every curve of muscle and groove of flesh he had to offer. Her breathing deepened as he buried his face in her neck, leaving behind a thin trail of saliva as his lips danced upon her skin. She felt as if glimmers of light were springing down her spine in small electrical bursts as cool air cruised across her body. He peeled away her silky kimono with his teeth; revealing that milky white skin he wanted to bathe in.  
His fingers released the tie that held the fabric together, the material slipped off her hips softly and pooled around the sides of her torso. His eyes finally reopening as he peered down at the woman below him.  
"Azaria…" He breathed; his whispers burying themselves under her skin.  
She quietly moaned as he kissed down her neck and across each breast; his soft lips pecked each and every crevice of her creamy body. But he did not stop their; making his way down her abdomen, gliding over her hips, he kissed the tender flesh of her inner thigh. Her skin grew small bumps as air hit the streaks of water he was leaving behind on her as he continued his journey down her legs.  
Taking a hand, he gently lifter her limb and proceeded to indulge in all aspects of it. Using his thumb, he pressed into the soul of her foot; taking the time to love each and every part of her as he did the same with her other leg, though this time advanced up it instead of down, until he reached her inner thighs once more. Tenderly he nibbled at the baby like skin as her spine began to arch. Using his thumbs, he carefully separated her folds as he concealed his lips within them. She let a groan slip from deep within her throat; her back jolted as her nervous system danced with excitement as he explored her.  
When she felt she had almost lost control, he stopped. Peering up at her shaking form, his eyes locked with hers. Sitting up, he removed the rest of his own clothing and tossed them to the side. Delicately he positioned himself in-between her legs and pulled her up off the futon onto his lap; his throat releasing an abysmal rumble as he entered her. She throttled and clawed at his back as he threw their bodies into another dimension.  
Gripping her tightly with one hand, he used the other to continue the work he'd been doing before. Her knees were weakening as she dug her nails into his back. He pressed his lips to her throat; his teeth biting down on her flesh. She panted; losing the rhythm of her breath as it tuned in with their pace. Her body was melting against his, liquefying into an abyss of electric light and muscle pulses as her blood pumped through her whole form.  
She felt like her body was caving in on itself as she flexed her hands and brought them to his chest. Her palms pushed him down to the futon below as she laid the souls of her feet flat on the cushy bed. Folding her legs and brining up her knees to meet his chest, she supported herself on her hands that were pressing against his shoulders.  
Her finger nails dug into his collar bone as she brought her whole body up and above him. Grinning at her dominance, he continued to use his spare hand to lure her in. Though no longer a ninja, she still had some amounts of chakra left. Not enough to perform a jutsu of any kind, but enough to send some to the muscles in her legs as she moved at a steady but gradually increasing pace. He lent his head back, letting his body dissolve into the mattress as he relaxed and let her take complete control.  
Until finally, they felt it; It over powered them and lit their bodies on fire. A white flame was consuming them as their eyes shut and their eyebrows conformed. Their muscles constricted and pulsated as fast as it could; it felt as if something was trying to pull them into themselves then push them back out only to pull them back in. A groan escaped his lips as she pressed hers to his.  
Ecstasy smothered and drowned them as they struggled to breathe. Their hearts beating so fast it felt as if it were trying to escape and launch out of their chest cavity. Her back arched as every nerve ending was torched by an intense pressure of desire and pleasure. Finally, it released its chocking hand from their throats and freed them from their capture, leaving behind a shower of glitter that fluttered underneath their skin.  
She swung herself around and off his hips so she could immediately collapsed beside him.  
"Fuck me" He exasperated; his breath lost to all the strenuous activity.  
"I just did" She laughed as she stretched out; after waves still rolling down her nerve fibres.  
"I don't know about you, but I think that's the best we've ever had" He said exasperated.  
"I agree!" She relaxed and sunk into the bed.  
They lay on their backs in silence, save their heavy breathing. Droplets of sweat stuck to their skin as an autumn breeze came through the open windows and helped to lower their temperature. After about 10 minutes their lungs finally calmed down and their hearts stopped racing.  
"It's a wonderful day still" She explained as she sat up "There's a lot of thin cloud coverage so it's not too hot but at the same time it's still warm enough to not be cold; not to mention it's not humid at all. The air is really fresh and crisp - it's perfect" She reached over to the table where the bong still innocently sat. Grabbing the tin sitting next to it, she plucked up some of the greens and packed the cone till it was full. Lighting it up, the water bubbled away as she took a huge breath. Leaning down to him, she opened her lips and pressed them against his. He gladly inhaled the smoke, before being handed the bong. They sat there for the next few minutes as they finished off the cone and filled the room with smoke. Stretching her legs and pressing her feet to the woven floor. She stood up, not bothering to get dressed as she walked over to the open doorway. If you would call it that, it was more a wall made of glass that you could pull right across and tuck it in the next wall. In essence, it opened up the whole side of the house.  
"Look Shikamaru" She pointed out "even the deer are resting today"  
Since his father announced him his heir to the clan, Shikamaru had taken up management of the mansion. The main house which was situated smack bang right in the middle of the deer farms. Konoha had lost over ¾ of their ninja fighting in the last great ninja war. The whole planet was still recovering from that, even 4 years later. So that all meant that a lot of the Nara clans' houses were now empty. His house was secure for a long radius.  
"Why don't we take a walk" She held out her hand. He looked at it and turned around onto his belly.  
"Really? I don't know about you, but I like to relax on my days off" he chuckled as he lit up a cigarette.  
"Shikamaru…" She teased as she turned her backside to him and bent over slightly. "Tell me you don't want me" She teased as she let her hand trail down her backside and around her buttocks. He sat up and watched as she stepped outside onto the grass.  
"I only just had you" He laughed as he got up.  
"Come on" She edged him on as she began to run away.  
"Really? Shouldn't we grab some decent clothes first?" He asked as he leaped from the window as well.  
"We won't need them where we're going" She simply replied. He watched her back side intently as it hopped through the air with every step she took. The soft blades of grass ran through his toes as he chased after her, the autumn breeze kissing his skin as it passed by. Tiny glimmers of light penetrated and stung his eyes as they shin through small gaps in the tree leaves. Laughing she wove through the woods, sometimes daring a peek to turn around and look at him. He smiled as he realized where she was taking him; of course they wouldn't need clothes there.  
Finally they came to a stop. They stood upon a fairly high cliff that sharply cut off from the edge of a medium sized lake; the Nara clans' lake. It was said that there was some sort of magic in its water; for the deer that constantly drank it for years and years, it would fill their horns with healing properties. It gleaned like liquid glass under the sun light, and was an incredible hue of blues and greens.  
"Come on Shikamaru!" She shouted as she jumped off the boulder and into the deep pool that was the lake at the bottom of a waterfall. Her body crashed like crystal into the fluctuating water. It was still warm as it had only been summer a couple of weeks ago. The water rolled against her skin as she swam around, waiting for him to join her.  
Taking a step back, he ran and pounced off the cliff; the water engulfed and surrounded him instantly. This was his favourite place in Konoha. It was so private, so far away from civilisation, and so full of nature and calm. There was a serenity that lived here and infected anyone who stepped within its boundaries.  
"Feels amazing, doesn't it?" She exclaimed as she floated on her back.  
"Yeah, that's an understatement" He replied as he swam over to her. Her eyes stared straight above her; intently watching the groove of trees that covered the sky. They were so old, and so large that they almost covered the lake. Save for a gap right at the centre, just enough to let the warmth of the sun in.  
"Shikamaru!" She said in surprise as she felt his hand sneak under her and pinch her but cheek.  
He simply grinned back at her. So she splashed water at him.  
"Hey!" He complained.  
"You deserved it" She laughed as she came up right.  
The water was so clear you could almost see the bottom of the lake. It was deep enough that you couldn't touch the lake bed with your feet. But not so deep that the light that penetrated the water would be smuggled up into darkness once it reached a certain point. Gently they floated, brushing his fingers against her arms; she turned around to face him. Gently he pressed his lips against hers. Tingles of little sparks ignited as they touched each other's flesh. Her body relaxed in his arms as he captured her with them. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she pressed closer to him as he carried them both in the deep water.  
"Ready again I see" She laughed as she felt the soft flesh that had been pressed against her, begin to harden.  
"I am a ninja with a lot of stamina" He chuckled.  
Smirking at him, she rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his once more. Shifting her hips slightly, and getting them in position; she waited for him to make the next move. He immediately took advantage of the opportunity.


End file.
